


Mask

by HanaHimus



Series: YosenWeek 2k15 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya has always worn a mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> YosenWeek day 5. Edited by tattoosanta as usual

Tatsuya never let anyone see who he really was. He was pretty sure not even his parents knew who he really was.

He always had a smile for everyone, a kind word; even if he wanted to beat their head in or never see them again. He would still play nice.

The closest anyone had gotten to seeing the real him was when he’d been angry at Taiga and Atsushi. He’d let his built up anger seep out and it led to physical violence. Also some tears in Atsushi’s case, but that didn’t matter.

What mattered was no one knew just how deep his anger went. The black, deep-rooted anger he’d dealt with from a young age. Just bubbling up inside him and waiting to pour out. Never all at once, no.

Just enough would pour out to let Tatsuya put on a smile again. Just enough that he wouldn’t want to smash the heads of people he hated. Just enough to hide behind his mask again.

No one needed to get under his mask, see who he really was. That was for him and him alone. The anger, the sadness, the jealousy… That was his little secret, one no one would get to.

If someone got too close, he’d just push them away. He’d build a wall between them and wait until they stopped trying to tear it down. Tatsuya would never let it get torn down.

He enforced it with steel and iron, covered it in stone. The wall was tall, too tall to climb. It went into the ground, to keep people from digging under it, under his mask. They’d stay on their side and he’d stay on his.

That’s how it was meant to be, anyway. Tatsuya was meant to hide his feelings behind a poker face. It was the one thing he was good at, one thing Taiga wouldn’t beat him at.

He would at least keep that for himself. Tatsuya wouldn’t let anyone through his mask, just so he could keep the title of the best at hiding his feelings.

Tatsuya could act like it was normal anyway, give a little laugh and brush it off. No one ever cared to dig deeper. No one wanted to try and get further.

At least not enough to get under the wall Tatsuya built between them. No one had the energy to do that. No one had the care for it, either.

That was good, too, Tatsuya didn’t want anyone with the energy and care to  get through it. If they did, he knew all his anger and sadness would pour out at once.

He would make the person hate him, make them realize he was a burden. Even if they got through to him, they’d realize he was a mess and want nothing to do with him. It would be too much for them. He would be too much.

So Tatsuya would just keep up his facade until the day he died. He wouldn’t let anyone see how he really was. The burdens he had were for him to take care of, no one else needed to even know they were there.


End file.
